pixarfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding Nemo Videogame: 100% Completion Bonus
(WARNING: This information is fake and cannot be found in the real game) 100% Completion Reward is a hidden feature found in the Finding Nemo Videogame (PS2,XBOX,Gamecube). You unlock this feature by inputting the God Mode password 9 times after a 100% run. This allows the player to pick any character in any level. Allowing the player to pick any of the 3 fish in levels they were never in before. Differences with Characters in Different Levels Certain cutscenes are different depending on what character you pick in that level. The level also changes, like making small spaces bigger for Dory. Level Differences First Day of School Marlin: Nemo guides Marlin through the level instead of Nemo being guided by Marlin. Marlin acts nervous as he helps out Nemo. Nemo: Nothing changes Dory: Dory is guided by Marlin. Dory is taking Nemo to school. Nothing changes. Field Trip Marlin: Nemo asks Marlin if he would like to volunteer in the field trip. Marlin agrees. Nemo: Nothing changes Dory: Nemo asks if Dory would like to volunteer in the field trip. Dory agrees. The Drop Off Marlin: The level is the same except its in Marlin's point of view, when he finds out Nemo is near the Drop Off. At the part where Marlin finds Nemo going after the boat, Marlin chases after Nemo up the chain. Marlin and Nemo swim away from the diver. Nemo: Nothing changes. Dory: She wanders off and finds this level, she swims up the chain as well. Dory and Nemo swim away from the diver. Mask Chase Marlin: Nothing changes Nemo: He thinks the mask will help him find the divers. So he chases after it. Dory: She thinks the mask will help her find the divers. So she chases after it. Catch Dory Marlin: Nothing changes. Nemo: Nemo chases Dory. Dory: Dory swims away from Marlin. Minefield Marlin: Marlin takes Dory's place next to Bruce. Nemo: Nemo takes Dory's place in following Bruce. Dory: Nothing changes Submarine Marlin: Nothing changes Nemo: Nemo is alone and is being chased by hungry Bruce. Dory: Dory takes Marlin's place to be in front. Hide and Seek Marlin: Same as Nemo's except The Tank Gang have different dialogue. Nemo: Nothing changes. Dory: Same as Nemo's exept The Tank Gang have different dialogue. Mask Search Marlin: Nothing Changes except you start as Marlin at the beginning of the level. Nemo: Nemo pairs up with Dory and you start with Nemo at the beginning of the level. Dory: Nothing changes Anglerfish Chase Marlin: Nothing changes. Nemo: Nemo is being chased by the Anglerfish, while Dory reads the mask and Marlin hides. Dory: Dory is chased and she tells them to trap the Anglerfish somehow. Mount Wannahookaloogie Marlin: Marlin partakes in the ritual instead of Nemo Nemo: Nothing changes. Dory: Dory partakes in the ritual instead of Nemo. Jellyfish Race Marlin: Nothing changes. Nemo: Nemo races Dory. Dory: Same as Marlin's but in Dory's point of view. Training with Gill Marlin: Gill teaches Marlin instead of Nemo. Nemo: Nothing changes. Dory: Gill teaches Dory instead of Nemo. East Australian Current Marlin: Nothing changes. Nemo: Nemo replaces Marlin. Dory: Dory starts at the beginning of the level instead of Marlin.Category:Finding Nemo Category:Video Games